1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, scanning exposure is performed using a light source having a plurality of light emitting units whose lighting is independently controllable.
Such an image forming apparatus in which scanning exposure is performed using a light source having a plurality of light emitting units is able to write the same number of line images as the light emitting units on a photoconductor at once. This makes it possible to shorten page printing time and increase printing speed.
As the light source, laser diode array (LDA), vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL), or the like, has been used.
Laser diode (LD) gradually deteriorates with use and reaches the end of its life when exceeding the allowable limit.
Usually, we replace parts in good time before they deteriorate. Parts are replaced at an appropriate time before they reach the predicted ends of their life.
With respect to LD, it is already known that the length of lighting time gives an indication of its lifespan.